


White lies

by Saku015



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Febwhump 2020, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Married Life, SasuSaku Month 2019, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sometimes white lies are both blessings and curses.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	White lies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Departures.  
> Day 2/3: Blessings./Curses.  
> Day 2: Mistakes.

Sasuke was relieved. After he asked his daughter if he being Boruto’s teacher would bother her, she only shook her head and said that she would be really happy because of it. That boy had potential, but needed someone who guided him.

"Papa?" Sasuke turned towards Sarada who looked up at him from the corner of her eyes. "How did you say goodbye to mama when you left the village for the first time?"

Sasuke blinked in confusion, then it came to him that he did not poke his wife on the forehead when he left after their fight with the Shins. He lifted his eyes to Sakuras’ unconscious form and a memory came to his mind. A memory about a night full of pleads, tears and harsh words. He hung his head down in shame and clenched his fists.

"He did it the same way like he did with you," he heard a too dear and familiar voice. He perked his head up and found himself face to face with a warm smile and shining green eyes.

"Mama!" Sarada squealed happily and threw her arms around her mothers’ neck. Sakura hugged her back, chuckling. "Are you okay?" The girl asked her mother after they separated. 

"I am okay, honey, but I think, we have already passed your bedtime, right?" Sakura asked on a playful tone, raising one of her eyebrows. Sarada blushed deeply and after she gave a kiss to both of her parents, she ran away towards her bedroom.

After her daughter disappeared, Sakura’s attention turned towards her husband, whose gaze was on the floor once again  


"You know that what you said to her was not true," he muttered through gritted teeth. He heard a long sigh and felt as fingers touched his chin.

"But she does not have to know that right now," Sakura replied as she lifted Sasukes’ face up. She patted her lap and within seconds she could stroke his black hair as he rested his head on it.

"You are something, you know that?" Sasuke asked, closing his eyes in contentment. "Anyone who has only a little brain would turn me down after everything I had done against you and the village." 

"Well, lots of people think that I blackmailed you into our marriage and that is the reason why you are away most of the time. In their opinion, you would rather go on missions than stay here with us," Sasukes’ heart started beating faster and Sakura heard as his breath caught. "Of course, both of us know that this is not true. Once, a kid said it into Sarada’s face, who showed her Sharingan to him. You can guess the reaction."

"Yeah, I can imagine that," Sasuke chuckled, then pushed himself up to his knees. He stood up, then sat down next to his wife. Sakura leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. A little smile appeared on Sasuke’s face because of the immediate reaction. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her pink locks. "It’s good to be home!"


End file.
